


A Kind of Poetry

by Independence1776



Series: Poetry 'verse [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-14
Updated: 2010-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:12:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4963753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Independence1776/pseuds/Independence1776
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Indis can't help but fall in love with Finwë-- and his wife Míriel. When the couple brings her into their relationship, everything changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kind of Poetry

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by the wonderful Pandemonium_213.
> 
> I didn't learn Míriel has silver hair until after I wrote this story. As I'm one of the people who doesn't believe in editing fics after they're posted, the mistake remains. Míriel has silver hair in the rest of the 'verse.

They were a striking couple, Indis thought when she spotted them across the crowded room. She had seen them before, of course. It was hard to miss the queen and king of the Noldor. But tonight? Their dark hair and matching dark blue and silver outfits-- they took her breath away. No matter that Míriel was short enough that she did not reach Finwë's shoulder, or that Finwë had an obnoxious laugh-- she still loved them. From afar, of course. No one could know that she loved a married couple, much less that she _preferred_ the woman.  
  
Indis could not stop staring at them, and Míriel finally made her way over, causing Indis to stutter an apology.  
  
But Míriel smiled. “It's of no matter. You look stunning yourself.”  
  
It was all Indis could do to say, “Thank you, my lady.”  
  
Míriel grabbed Indis' hands. “Come, talk with me. No suitors will bother you then. I'm sure you're heartily sick of them.”  
  
Laughing, Indis was dragged out to the garden. She spent the rest of the party at Míriel's side, talking to her and others once she overcame her shyness and shock.  
  
Three days later, Indis was invited to lunch with the couple. That was the turning point. That lunch led to others, and the others led to dinners and excursions to poetry readings, concerts, and rides in the woods. It took her three years to realize she was being slowly courted. And when she did, Indis nearly fell off her horse.  
  
Finwë reined in, looking over his shoulder at her, and Míriel halted beside her. “What's wrong?” she asked.  
  
Indis pointed at her and then at her husband. “You're in love with me. Both of you!”  
  
They glanced at each other and Míriel said, “And you love us.” Before Indis could respond, she continued, “Don't deny it. You've been in love with us for decades. I knew it from that first night in the garden, when you couldn't stop looking. That was _why_ I invited you to talk with me.”  
  
“We've been in love with you for nearly as long. It took us years to admit it to each other, and longer still to realize that the laws are wrong. I will-- we will-- change them when we can. But for now, will you at least accept our love?”  
  
Indis nodded, tears of joy falling down her cheeks. “I barely dared to hope…”  
  
Míriel leaned over and kissed her. It felt a bit strange at first, but then, Indis was not much used to kisses. Only a couple of overly persistent suitors had tried. This was much better.  
  
Later that evening, when the lights has just begun to mingle, they talked it through. It had to be covert, and Indis would move to Tirion, to be the chief of Míriel's handmaids. It was the best idea any of them could think of.  
  
Indis smiled as she fell asleep between them. This… this was just the beginning.

______________________________

  
  
  
Finwë looked over his shoulder at them as he put his hand on the doorknob. “Don't spend all day in bed. I need Míriel at the feast tonight.”  
  
Indis laughed. “I'll get her there.”  
  
Míriel broke in. “And _I'll_ make sure _you_ get there on time.”  
  
Finwë left the room chortling, closing the door behind him. Indis looked at Míriel with a wicked grin on her face. “Now that he's gone--”  
  
Míriel kissed her on the lips, moving one hand down Indis' bare back and resting it on her buttocks. “I know we can find a way to occupy ourselves.”

______________________________

 

Hands  
Down my back  
Cupping my buttocks  
Touching me _there_  
  
Bliss.

 

______________________________

  
  
  
Indis and Míriel giggled as they dressed each other, lacing up bodices, pinning hair. It was incredibly difficult hiding their relationship when all Indis wanted to do was kiss Míriel, beautiful and resplendent in her lilac gown. She was as beautiful as the night they talked seriously for the first time, in the garden just outside these rooms. Once they had finished dressing, Míriel kissed her and swept from the room. Indis followed her more sedately, and took her own place at the high table, near enough to the royal couple but far enough away that it rarely caused comment.  
  
It was cheerful, even for a celebratory feast. Everyone knew what would be announced shortly, and had known for over a week as rumor had swept through the palace. Finwë stood up just before the dessert course was brought in, and the room went silent.  
  
“As I know everyone here knows, Míriel is with child, and will give birth in seven months' time.”  
  
He sat down to cheers and toasts. When the feast itself was over, and the dancing begun, Indis was hard-pressed to even reach them to give her public congratulations. But her inability to stand with her lovers was mitigated by the thought of the private celebration they would have later.

______________________________

  
  
  
“Mama?”  
  
Indis looked up from the sheet music she'd bought that morning. “What is it, Fëanáro?”  
  
“Mother said dinner's ready.”  
  
“Thank you, dear.”  
  
He ran from the room, shoes clattering on the stone floor. Indis smiled and followed him. When she stepped into the small family dining room, spotting a tired-looking Míriel at the far end of the table, she couldn't help but remember the days following Fëanáro's birth, the difficulties in helping Míriel through her depression, or the aftermath when the three's relationship became public. No, she could not think of that now, or the problems they still faced, especially since the wedding. So she kissed her spouses and sat down across from her wife. Indis let the conversation-- dominated by Fëanáro-- flow around her. She could see it now, him and his future half-siblings forming a dynasty, all due to his parents being brave enough and strong enough in their love for each other to disrupt the social fabric of Valinor to bring a third person into their marriage. It brought a smile to her face, the things she could see.  
  
“What is it?” Míriel asked softly.  
  
Indis grinned. “The future.”


End file.
